un pasado guarda un secreto
by Juliex11
Summary: ichigo daba un paseo por el parque , pai desea hablar con ellos pronto ichigo y taruto descubren que no son lo que ellos habían pensado , lo se el resumen es una mierda pero por favor revise
1. Chapter 1

**UN PASADO GUARDA UN SECRETO **

**july : hola este es mi primer fanfic si cometo errores por favor díganme para mejorar **

**onii-chan = hermana mayor **

**ot****ōto ****= hermano menor**

ichigo daba un paseo con kisshu por el parque

" kisshu " dijo ichigo

" si koneko-chan " dijo kisshu

" te amo " dijo ichigo

" yo te amo mas de lo que tu me amas a mi " dijo kisshu y tomo la barbilla de ichigo y la beso al principio suave y luego la beso como si su vida dependiera de ello y se separaron para recuperar el aire

" woo, eres muy buen besador kisshu " dijo ichigo

" usted también koneko-chan" dijo kisshu

en ese momento taruto se teletransporto al frente de kisshu y ichigo

" * tos * ustedes dos tortolitos , pai quiere vernos , ichigo tu también vienes " dijo taruto

" hola taruto , también es bueno verte " dijo sarcásticamente kisshu

taruto tomo la mano de ichigo lo cual hizo a kisshu un poco molesto y se teletransportaron al laboratorio de pai

" bueno que es tan importante pai " dijo taruto

" bueno chicos los reuní por hay algo que quiero hablar con ustedes " dijo pai

" dispara " dijeron al unisolo kisshu y taruto

" estuve estudiando nuestros pasados , ADN , y cosas por el estilo " dijo pai

"¿ y ? " pregunto taruto

" bueno taruto tienes un hermana mayor " dijo pai

" ¿ quien es , es un cyclon ? " pregunto taruto

" no es un cyclon , y tu hermana es ichigo " dijo pai

" ¿ que ? " gritaron ichigo y taruto

" no nos parecemos en nada " dijeron al unisolo ichigo y taruto

" eso es lo que tu crees , se parecen mucho " dijo kisshu quien recibió unas miradas que decían cállate o muere

" bueno , un humano y un cyclon se enamoraron y tuvieron una hija y un año mas tarde nació un niño , la niña parecía humano y el niño un cyclon " dijo pai

" y eso que diablos tiene que ver conmigo y ichigo no por que esa historia que contaste significa que somos nosotros " dijo taruto

" obtuve tu ADN taruto y también el de ichigo y resulto que si ustedes son hermanos " dijo pai

" como diablos conseguiste mi ADN pai " dijo ichigo " olvídalo se me hace una idea " mirando a kisshu

" si que adivinas koneko-chan " dijo kisshu

" kisshu puedes tele-transportarme de vuelta a la tierra no me siento bien " dijo ichigo

" si, claro koneko-chan" dijo kisshu

"_como taruto va a ser mi hermano menor no puede ser posible y por que mi madre me lo ocultaría "_ pensó ichigo

" koneko-chan te sientes bien " dijo kisshu

" kisshu vamos a mi casa " dijo ichigo , lo cual hizo una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro de kisshu

**con taruto :** _" como ichigo la vieja bruja y yo vamos hacer hermanos bueno eso explicaría por que me recuerda un tanto a mi padre " _ pensó taruto

" taruto piensas en que como pudo ser posible " dijo pai

" si ¿ como ? " dijo taruto

" bueno hace 9 años tu padre me lo contó todo y yo no le creí , cuando vinimos a la tierra vi a ichigo y tiene cierto parecido a tu padre " dijo pai

" si eso es cierto , no puedo dañar a mi hermana " dijo taruto

" a que te refieres " dijo pai

" a que podríamos formar una tregua, ya que kisshu y ichigo están saliendo igual que yo y pudding " dijo taruto

**con ichigo y kisshu** : estaban en el sótano viendo los contenidos de las cajas y en una ichigo se quedo mas blanca que kisshu

" ichigo que tienes " dijo kisshu un poco preocupado y ichigo en completo shock se desmayo " ichigo " grito kisshu

vio la caja que estaba viendo ichigo el álbum de fotos y los certificados de nacimientos , abrió el álbum y vio a ichigo cuando bebe y pensó "_aww mi koneko-chan era tan tierno cuando bebe "_ y vio muchas fotos de ichigo y una con taruto de ichigo de unos 5 años y taruto 4 años " tiene razón no se parecen " dijo kisshu

" kisshu " dijo ichigo

" koneko-chan despertaste " dijo kisshu

" tele-transportarme a la nave tengo que hablar con taruto " dijo ichigo y kisshu asintió unos minutos mas tarde estaban en la nave

" taruto " dijo kisshu

" que quieres kisshu " dijo taruto

" mira , abre la puerta " dijo kisshu y escucho un clic del otro lado

" bueno taruto se que es difícil para ti , también es difícil para mi " dijo ichigo a cariando el pelo de taruto

" gracias ichigo " dijo taruto abrazando a ichigo

" mira " dijo ichigo mostrando le a taruto el álbum

" eso significa que si somos hermanos " dijo taruto

" al parecer hermanito " dijo ichigo

**ICHIGO Y TARUTO SON HERMANOS ¿ QUIEREN QUE CONTINUÉ ? **


	2. Chapter 2

**UN PASADO GUARDA UN SECRETO**

" deberíamos decirles a los demás mews " dijo ichigo

" bueno a , tus otras compañeras por que pudding ya sabe esta detrás de ese árbol con kisshu " dijo taruto señalando un árbol

" pudding , kisshu salgan en este mismo momento " dijo ichigo y en ese momento salieron detrás de ellos " kisshu, taruto pueden tele-transportarnos al café mew mew "

" claro " dijeron kisshu y taruto y kisshu tomo a ichigo y taruto a pudding al café mew mew

**en el café mew mew** : las chicas oyeron la teletransportacion y dirigieron sus miradas a esa dirección y vieron kisshu ,ichigo , taruto y pudding

" lechuga reúne a ryou y keiichiro y toas ustedes en el sótano " dijo ichigo y lechuga fue a buscar a los chicos mientras que las caballerizas fueron al sótano

**2 minutos mas tarde:** todos estaban en el sótano

"¿ por que nos has reunido aquí ? " pregunto mint

" tengo algo que decirles " dijo ichigo pero fue interrumpida por ryou

" no me digas que estas embarazada " grito ryou tanto como los otros mews y los dos alienigenas pero especialmente ichigo se quedaron blancos

" no , estas loco " grito ichigo y los mews dieron un suspiro de alivio pero pudding era la única inocente alli, ya que pasa tanto tiempo con kisshu

" entonces que querías decirnos " dijo keiichiro

" que yo y taruto somos hermanos " dijo ichigo

" ¿ que ? " gritaron todos menos el mew mono y los extranjeros

" lo que oyeron " dijo ichigo

" eso es verdad, nos enteramos ayer y no fue muy gracioso" dijo taruto

" bueno chicos si me disculpan tengo que ir a hablar con mi madre , adiós " dijo ichigo " taruto kisshu vamos " y se teletransportaron a la casa de ichigo

**en casa de ichigo :** " mama ya estoy en casa " grito ichigo sacándose los zapatos y los chicos le copiaron

" en la cocina " grito sakura quien dirijo su mirada al extranjero mas joven "¿ taruto ?"

" si mama , el es taruto " dijo ichigo " y nos gustaría saber porque nos separaste "

" vamos a la sala " dijo zakura y los chicos la siguieron " bueno hace 14 años, un grupo de extranjeros vinieron a atacar la tierra, un día cerca de mi casa me encuentro a damian ikisatashi , cuide de el y nos enamoramos , 2 meses después descubrimos que estaba embarazada de ichigo , un año después de eso me entere otra vez que estaba embarazada de taruto , a ichigo la conoció dos años y a taruto un año , a tu padre se lo llevaron a cyclonia y a ti taruto vino alguien del consejo a llevarte ya que tu parecías cyclon "

" entiendo " dijo ichigo " ahora si me disculpas iré a mi cuarto madre no me siento bien "

" adiós entonces hermanita " dijo taruto y corro a ir a abrazar a ichigo y le devolvió el abrazo y luego se fue y subo las escaleras unos pocos minutos mas tarde oyeron un golpe que provenía de arriba

" ichigo " grito taruto y se teletransporto donde estaba ichigo " hermana responde despierta , vamos , vamos "

" ¿ que paso taruto ? " pregunto kisshu

" ella se desmayo creo que fue por la sorpresa " dijo taruto

" llévala a su habitación es esa puerta de ella " dijo kisshu señalando una puerta de color rosado

" ok " dijo taruto y la teletransporto a su cuarto y la puso en su cama

**30 minutos mas tarde:** taruto estaba preocupado hasta que ichigo se movió y dijo " ichigo "

" taruto " dijo ichigo

" ¿ como te sientes ? " pregunto taruto

" me duele un poco la cabeza pero aparte de eso estoy bien " dijo ichigo " y tu ¿ como estas ?

" yo estoy bien , solo estaba preocupado " dijo taruto y ichigo lo abrazo

" shh , shh , estoy bien no tienes que preocuparte" dijo ichigo abrazándolo y taruto lloro en su pecho " ¿ por que lloras hermanito ?"

" por que , te he echo daño " dijo taruto

" tranquilo , ya ha pasado todo , ademas yo también te hice daño " dijo ichigo

" gracias " dijo taruto casi como un susurro pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ichigo lo escuchara

" de ahora en adelante siempre estaré aquí para ti " dijo ichigo " ven duerme te ves cansado " y ichigo se corrió haciendo espacio para su hermanito y el se acurruco y la abrazo y ichigo le empezó a cantar una canción de cuna

**1 hora mas tarde :**kisshu entro al cuarto de ichigo viendo que taruto la abrazaba y ella le cantaba y le acariciaba el cabello

" aww, que lindo" dijo kisshu

" oh , hola kisshu " dijo ichigo "¿ quieres dormir también aquí ? " y kisshu asintió

" bueno voy a conseguir el sofa cama , por que seguro alguien se cae de la cama " dijo ichigo " y ese alguien no seré yo "

**bueno yo ahora me tengo que acostar , dejen sus comentarios bye-bye **


	3. Chapter 3

**UN PASADO GUARDA UN SECRETO**

" eres mala koneko-chan " dijo kisshu

" ¿ por que ? " pregunto ichigo

" te aprovechas porque te quiero " dijo kisshu

" no , no lo hago " dijo ichigo

" ven acuéstate " dijo ichigo , kisshu se acostó casi al borde de la cama, taruto al medio y ichigo al otro lado

" que bien , koneko-chan que bueno que se te ocurrió poner el sofá cama " dijo kisshu

" por supuesto , ademas esta cama es para dos personas " dijo ichigo y 5 minutos después ya estaba dormida

" woo , como puede conciliar el sueño tan rápido, oh se me olvido los genes de gato " pensó kisshu y voltio a ver a ichigo quien se movía en su sueños y estaba apunto de llorar

" koneko-chan " murmuro kisshu y taruto se movía

" kisshu porque llora onee-chan " murmuro taruto

" creo que esta teniendo una pesadilla " dijo kisshu

" será mejor despertarla " dijo taruto y kisshu asintió y taruto empezó a mover su brazo

" onee-chan " murmuro taruto y siguió intentándolo hasta que se despertó

" taruto " murmuro ichigo

" si soy yo , ichigo por que llorabas " dijo taruto

" una pesadilla nada mas , tranquilo onii-chan " dijo ichigo

"¿ koneko-chan que soñaste ? " pregunto kisshu

" bueno, un hombre como de tu edad kisshu , con ojos dorados ,pelo castaño , delgado , vestido como pai solamente que el color del traje era amarillo y el peinado como pai " dijo ichigo

"espera , taruto recuerdas el hermano de pai brandon" dijo kisshu

" si , el tonto que siempre intento ser mejor que pai " dijo taruto

" bueno ichigo continua " dijo kisshu

" nos vi a todos en una batalla , las mew en nuestros trajes y ustedes como suelen vestir, peleando y en una oportunidad el daña a kisshu y luego a taruto y los va matando un por uno y yo no puedo hacer nada " dijo ichigo y taruto la braza igual que kisshu

" tranquila estaremos bien " dijeron kisshu y taruto

" gracias chicos " dijo ichigo

" bueno vamos a dormir de nuevo " dijo taruto " tengo mucho sueño "

" buenas noches " dijo ichigo dándole un beso en la cabeza a taruto y kisshu

**6 horas mas tarde:** taruto se despertó primero que kisshu y ichigo y miro el reloj

" woo , 11:34 que tarde " dijo taruto y empezó a despertar a kisshu y ichigo como pudo

" aww , chicos despierten tengo hambre " dijo taruto y kisshu se despertó

" hola taruto " dijo kisshu

" hola kisshu , tengo hambre " dijo taruto

" ¿ y koneko-chan ? " pregunto kisshu

" sigue durmiendo , no la intentes despertar si no quieres sus garras en tu cara " dijo taruto

" nya , que me puede pasar " dijo kisshu y empezó a despertar a ichigo quien le lanzo una almohada

" te lo dije " murmuro taruto

" tu dijiste garras no almohadas " dijo kisshu

" cállense los dos ahora " dijo ichigo despertando

" si ichigo " dijeron los chicos

" bueno escuche que alguien tiene hambre ¿ que quieren desayunar ? " pregunto ichigo

" pancakes " dijeron los chicos

" esta bien con miel " dijo ichigo y los chicos asintieron y bajo a hacer el desayuno

" buenos días mamá " dijo ichigo

" buenos días cariño como amanecieron tu y los chicos " dijo sakura

" bien , tienen hambre " dijo ichigo

"¿ que quieres desayunar ? " pregunto sakura

" pancakes " dijo ichigo

" ok en media hora estarán listos " dijo sakura

**30 minutos después :** " chicos esta listo el desayuno " grito sakura y 2 minutos mas tarde ya estaban abajo kisshu y taruto

" ¿ donde esta ichigo ? " pregunto kisshu

" probablemente atendiendo la llamada del radioactive butter boy " dijo taruto como kisshu se echó a reír

" esa esta mejor que blondie " dijo ichigo

" terminaste con tu llamada " dijo taruto

" si , taruto ya termine " dijo ichigo

"¿ que te dijo ?" pregunto kisshu

" lo estuve convenciendo de que no estoy embarazada " dijo ichigo cuando taruto estaba tomando un vaso con leche con chocolate y luego lo escupió

"¿ que ? " grito taruto y luego dijo " kisshu mas te vale que no sea verdad por que o sino te voy a matar "

" no es verdad , tranquilo onii-chan " dijo ichigo

" okay te creo pero voy a mantener un ojo en kisshu en las noches " dijo taruto lanzando le una mirada de muerte a kisshu

" no confías en mi taru-taru " dijo kisshu

" no me llames así " dijo taruto malhumorado

" ya basta ustedes dos " dijo ichigo " cállense y coman sus pancakes "

" si ichigo " dijeron taruto y kisshu

" ¿ chicos que les parece si formamos una tregua ? " dijo ichigo " ademas yo no quiero lastimaros chicos "

" nosotros tampoco " dijeron los chicos

" bueno basta de ser un par de sentimentales y desayunemos " dijo ichigo

**10 minutos después: **" bueno chicos tengo que ir a trabajar " dijo ichigo " taruto no dejes que kisshu entre en mi habitación "

" si , onee-chan " dijo taruto

" pueden jugar en el cuarto de invitados, dos puertas antes de mi habitación " dijo ichigo

" gracias " dijo taruto

" taruto me esperas voy a dejar a mi koneko-chan al trabajo " dijo kisshu

"muy bien , adiós " dijo ichigo

"adiós " dijo taruto y ichigo y kisshu se teletransportaron al café mew mew

**en el café :** " ichigo llegas tarde" dijo ryou

" hola radioactive butter boy" dijo kisshu

" hola kisshu " dijo ryou

" ryou cállate " dijo ichigo

" así que taruto va a ser tío " dijo ryou

" ahora si " dijo ichigo pateando le un lugar en que ningún hombre quisiera que pateado

" auch eso debe doler " dijo kisshu

* * *

bueno aquí les traje el segundo capitulo sinceramente kisshu esta vuelto loco

july: * grita * kisshu

kisshu : que

july: uh nada solo te quieres despedir de los lectores

kisshu : adiós y gracias por leer la historia y dejen sus comentarios por favor


	4. Chapter 4

**UN PASADO GUARDA UN SECRETO**

**en el café :** " ichigo llegas tarde" dijo ryou

" hola radioactive butter boy" dijo kisshu

" hola kisshu " dijo ryou

" ryou cállate " dijo ichigo

" así que taruto va a ser tío " dijo ryou

" ahora si " dijo ichigo pateando le un lugar en que ningún hombre quisiera que pateado

" auch eso debe doler " dijo kisshu

" ¿ichigo que hizo esta vez ryou ? " pregunto keiichiro

" hola keiichiro, esta convencido de que estoy embarazada " dijo ichigo

" ¿ y no lo estas ? "pregunto keiichiro

" no " dijo ichigo

" y si hacemos una prueba de embarazo así el blondie se convence de que ichigo no esta embarazada " dijo kisshu

" buena idea " dijo ichigo

" si mañana a las 12:00 te parece bien " dijo keiichiro

" si esta bien " dijo ichigo " bueno mejor me pongo a trabajar adiós kisshu "

" adiós koneko-chan " dijo kisshu teletransportandose a la habitación de invitados

**en el cuarto de invitados:** taruto estaba con un auto de carreras y una pista de carreras, y otros juguetes cuando escucho la teletransportacion

" kisshu mira lo que me dio mama " dijo taruto señalando los juguetes

" hola taruto , están muy bonitos " dijo kisshu

"¿ jugamos ?" pregunto taruto

" hai " dijo kisshu y jugaron con la pista de carreras y los otros juguetes

**4 horas mas tarde:**" taruto voy a buscar a ichigo esta bien " dijo kisshu

"¿ puedo ir también ?" pregunto taruto esperanzado

" bueno " dijo kisshu y los dos se teletransportaron al café mew mew

**en el café:** ichigo se dio la vuelta para ver a su novio y a su hermano y camino hacia ellos y los abrazo

" hola mis niños " dijo ichigo

" hola koneko-chan " dijo kisshu

" hola onee-chan" dijo taruto

"taru-taru" grito pudding saltando encima de el abrazándolo

"pudding necesito respirar " dijo taruto intentando sacar a pudding de encima

" lo siento taru-taru" dijo pudding bajándose de encima de taruto y luego dijo " es verdad que taru-taru va a ser tío"

" no es mentira" dijo taruto y pregunto "¿ pudding quien te dijo eso ?"

" blondie" dijo pudding

"¿ kisshu puedo golpear al radioactive butter boy ?" pregunto taruto y kisshu negó con la cabeza

"aww por que no " dijo taruto

" porque mañana le demostrare que no estoy embarazada" dijo ichigo " o mejor en 5 minutos "

" ichigo onee-chan necesita ir a una farmacia " dijo pudding

" si me quieres acompañar " dijo ichigo y pudding asintió

"¿ puedo ir también ?" preguntaron los chicos

" si pueden venir , kisshu tu sabes donde es la farmacia vamos " dijo ichigo y kisshu tomo la mano de ichigo y taruto la de pudding y se teletransportaron a la farmacia

**en la farmacia: **" buenas tardes que puedo hacer por usted" dijo una mujer

" hola , quisiera un test de embarazo " dijo ichigo y la mujer fue a buscar el test de embarazo

" aquí tiene , son $ 2.500 pesos por favor " dijo la mujer y ichigo saco el dinero y se lo entrego

" gracias" dijo ichigo

" a usted señorita" dijo la mujer y ichigo salió de la farmacia

" ¿ lista?" pregunto kisshu y ella sintió y se teletransportaron al café

**en el café : **" ichigo necesitas ayuda" dijo pudding

" no pudding " dijo ichigo

" bueno ve al baño " dijo pudding y ichigo se fue al baño

**4 minutos después :** ichigo salio del baño con el test

" ¿ donde esta el blondie?" pregunto ichigo

" arriba" dijo pudding y ichigo se fue arriba a la habitación de ryou

" ryou " grito ichigo

" que " grito ryou

" mira "dijo ichigo entregándole el test}" negativo , tienes razón no estas embarazada" dijo ryou

" increíble que tuve que recorrer al test para que te quitaras esa idea de la cabeza ryou "" dijo ichigo

" lo siento ichigo " dijo ryou

" ryou no pienses cosas raras porque taruto ya te quiere matar " dijo ichigo y ryou trago saliva y ichigo cerro la puerta y bajo

**en la planta principal:** ichigo bajo las escaleras y vio a kisshu intentando atrapar a taruto y pudding

" ichigo ayúdame " grito kisshu

" taruto , pudding dejen de correr " grito ichigo y pudding y taruto pararon de correr

" gracias" dijo kisshu

" ahora ¿ que paso ?" pregunto ichigo

" taruto le dijo a pudding que le dijera a kisshu que era una cabeza de brocoli y kisshu onee-chan nos persiguió por todo el café " dijo pudding

" taruto ¿ por que le dijiste a pudding que le dijera eso a kisshu ?" pregunto ichigo

" por que kisshu estaba molestándome con pudding " dijo taruto

" ¿ pero no son novios ?" pregunto kisshu y pudding asintió

" entonces" dijo kisshu

" olviden lo " dijo taruto

" bueno taruto pide disculpas a kisshu y kisshu tu aceptaras sus disculpas " dijo ichigo

" perdón kisshu por decirle a pudding que te dijera que eras una cabeza de brocoli " dijo taruto

"te perdonó " dijo kisshu

" bien ahora vamos , pudding quieres ir mañana a comer a mi casa " dijo ichigo

" claro, ichigo onee-chan " dijo pudding

"¿ y tus hermanos ?" pregunto taruto

" a mis hermanos lo va a cuidar mi papa, regreso hace 2 días " dijo pudding

"genial " dijo taruto

" si quieres te puedes quedar a dormir mañana " dijo ichigo y pudding asintió

" bueno hasta mañana ichigo onee-chan " dijo pudding

" hasta mañana pudding " dijo ichigo y kisshu y taruto tomaron la mano de ichigo y se teletransportaron devuelta a casa

* * *

**un final horrible pero lo siento tengo que actualizar mis otras historias **


	5. Chapter 5

**UN PASADO GUARDA UN SECRETO**

ichigo y los chicos se teletransportaron a la puerta de la casa de ichigo quien fue abierta por sakura

" oh hola cariño " dijo sakura " ichigo alguien quiso venir a verte "

" quien ?" pregunto ichigo

" ve a la sala de estar esta allí " dijo sakura y ella asintió y fue a la sala de estar y se sorprendió a ver quien estaba alli

" prima " dijo ichigo abrazando a su prima quien vio que estuvo llorando " ¿ que paso , por que lloras?"

" mis padres murieron ichigo en un accidente automovilístico " dijo la chica limpiándose las lagrimas

" oh prima lo siento mucho " dijo ichigo

" ichigo quien es ella ?" pregunto kisshu al ver un chica de pelo castaño, delgada , de unos 13 años , de la estatura de ichigo , con ojos verdes , pelo hasta la cintura , piel blanca

" kisshu ella es juliett mi prima " dijo ichigo

" un placer" dijo juliett

" lo mismo digo " dijo kisshu

" oh juliett quiero que conozcas a alguien mas " dijo ichigo quien se fue a buscar a taruto y 5 minutos después regreso

" taruto eres tu ?" dijo juliett

" si y tu eres " dijo taruto

" oh lo siento soy juliett tu prima " dijo juliett

" como están nuestros tíos ?" pregunto taruto al ver que juliett bajo la cabeza y una lagrima se deslizo por su cara

" dije algo malo ?" pregunto taruto

" no , no esta bien " dijo juliett " ellos murieron "

" lo siento " dijo taruto

" no te preocupes " dijo juliett " a ichigo el lunes voy contigo al tu escuela "

" genial " dijo ichigo

" pero por favor mantén a tus amigos inhumanos lejos de mi me dan miedo " dijo juliett como kisshu se echo a reír

" que dije que te dio risa kisshu ?" pregunto juliett

" te dan miedo moe y miwa " dijo kisshu

" hace 3 años esas dos me dejaron en el hospital durante 1 semana no es de risa " dijo juliett

" que hiciste ?" pregunto kisshu

" la confundieron con una chica parecida a juliett , y luego de esa semana se disculparon " dijo ichigo

" taruto presentí que estabas aquí así que te traje un regalo y a ti también kisshu " dijo juliett

" a mi ?" pregunto kisshu

" si a ti " dijo juliett " ichigo me quieres acompañar ?"

" claro " dijo ichigo y se fueron a la habitación 3 puertas mas allá de la habitación de ichigo y juliett saco una maleta y saco tres cajitas una verde, una roja y una rosa

" este es para ti " dijo juliett entregándole la cajita rosa

" gracias" dijo ichigo y abrió la cajita y vio un vestido color rosa suave con pequeñas y un collar con una fresa " esto es hermoso "

" me alegro de que te guste " dijo juliett y salieron de la habitación llevando las cajitas y fueron a la sala de estar

" oh juliett se me olvidaba hoy viene una compañera de trabajo " dijo ichigo

" ichigo se quien eres y se quien son kisshu y taruto " dijo juliett

" como lo sabes?" pregunto ichigo

" no lo se , pero se que eres mew ichigo y la chica que vendrá es mew pudding o me equivoco " dijo juliett

" no , estas en lo cierto " dijo ichigo

" bueno vamos a darles los regalos a los chicos" dijo juliett

" chicos estos son los regalos " dijo ichigo entregándole la cajita verde a kisshu y juliett la cajita roja a taruto y sus caras se iluminaron

" supongo que les gustaron sus regalos " dijo juliett " y ichigo antes de que preguntes a taruto le d un chocolate y a kisshu una foto tuya y de el en una de sus luchas juntos "

" como conseguiste esa foto ?" dijo ichigo

" como crees tu " dijo juliett

"oh eso " dijo ichigo

" que pasa?" dijo kisshu

" luego te lo contamos " dijo juliett " ichigo ve a abrir la puerta tu amiga te espera "

" pero no ha llegado " dijo ichigo y justo en ese momento sono el timbre

" que eres ?" pregunto taruto

" tu prima eso soy " dijo juliett y luego 2 minutos ichigo llego con pudding

" ichigo onee-chan quien es ella ?" pregunto pudding señalando a juliett

" mi prima , juliett " dijo ichigo

" hola pudding" dijo juliett

" hola juliett onee-chan " dijo pudding

" bueno pudding quieres dormir conmigo o con juliett ?" pregunto ichigo

" con las dos " dijo pudding

" chicos y si dormimos aqui " dijo juliett

" buena idea " dijo ichigo " prima tienes un saco de dormir ?"

" prima crees que no lo traje " dijo juliett con una sonrisa

" uh-oh " dijo ichigo

" ichigo que pasa?" dijo kisshu

" cuando tiene esa sonrisa significa que algo esta tramando " dijo ichigo

" kisshu no intentes leer mi mente" dijo juliett

" como sabia que iba a ser eso ?" pregunto kisshu

" no lo se, pero creo que siempre a sido asi " dijo ichigo

" juliett ven " dijo taruto y juliett se acerco y se agacho

" que pasa taruto ?" pregunto juliett y taruto puso una mano en su frente y cerro sus ojos y luego se abrieron de golpe

" que pasa taruto ?" pregunto kisshu

" ella es mitad cyclon y mitad humano " dijo taruto

" simplemente perfecto" dijo juliett sarcásticamente

" pudding quiere jugar " dijo pudding

" vamos " dijo juliett y se fueron a la sala de estar

**muchas horas después : ** " estoy cansada " dijo ichigo

" si yo también vamos a acostarnos " dijo kisshu

" kisshu lastimas a ichigo , te las veras conmigo " dijo juliett

" eres peor que moe y miwa juntos " murmuro kisshu

" te oí " dijo juliett " y gracias "

kisshu le saco la lengua como juliett se echo a reír

" que paso ?" dijo taruto quien encontró a juliett en el suelo riendo

" le saque la lengua y se cayo de la risa " dijo kisshu

" kisshu saca la lengua " dijo juliett todavía riendo y kisshu la saco

" kisshu tienes la lengua verde y tu pelo es verde supongo de que de eso se esta riendo " dijo taruto intentando contener la risa

" pudding piensa que kisshu onee-chan comio uno de esos dulces que te dejan la lengua del color que era " dijo pudding

" bueno vamos acostarnos " dijo taruto " juliett ya para de reír "

" ya me tranquilice" dijo juliett

* * *

**bueno tuve esta idea y no se que les parecio pero espero que les haya gustado y como dije en esa epoca del mes me dieron en mi trabajo esta semana libre asi que tendre mas tiempo para escribir YAY **


	6. Chapter 6

**UN PASADO GUARDA UN SECRETO**

kisshu se despertó alrededor de las 2 de la madrugada para encontrar a ichigo hablando con juliett quien parecía haber llorado y se levanto

" ¿ que paso ?" pregunto kisshu

" vio como sus padres murieron, no se como lo hace pero juliett desde muy pequeña que ve como las cosas pasaran antes o después de que ocurran " dijo ichigo

" debo llamar a pai " dijo kisshu y ichigo asintió y se concentro y llamo a pai telepaticamente PAI_ !_

"_mas vale que tengas una buena razón para llamar a esta hora " dijo pai_

_" si se trata de la prima de ichigo juliett , solamente ven " dijo kisshu_

_" voy a estar allá" dijo pai _

dos minutos mas tarde pai ya estaba allá

" ven , necesito ver cuales son tus poderes " dijo pai y ella se acerco y pai puso su mano en su frente

" tus capacidades son volar, tele transportarse, convocar un arma, crear anima chimera,y ver el futuro y pasado " dijo pai

"me duele la cabeza" dijo juliett y pai puso su mano en su frente y empezó a brillar y pronto ya estaba dormida y el la cargo

" ichigo donde la llevo?" pregunto pai

" por allí " dijo ichigo señalando un saco de dormir celeste cielo

" esta bien " dijo pai llevando a juliett a su saco de dormir y la estableció en el saco y la tapo

" que cariño pai , pensé que te gustaba la lechuga" dijo kisshu y pai se volvió un tono rosado

" pai mi prima es de trece y tu de 16 es una gran diferencia de edad" dijo ichigo

" son solo tres años" dijo kisshu " ellos hacen buena pareja "

" cállate kisshu " dijo juliett

" como hace eso " dijo kisshu

" que te importa " dijo juliett

" gracias" dijo pai

" cuando quieras" dijo juliett l y se levanto "buenas noches pai " dándole un beso en la mejilla y pai se volvió color escarlata

" ves como si te gusta " dijo kisshu

" no no me gusta el /ella" gritaron los adolescentes

" si , si como sea" dijo kisshu

"kisshu cuidado que mañana me toca a mi hacer el desayuno " dijo juliett sonriendo maliciosamente y kisshu chillo teletransportadonse

" genial ahora tengo que sacarlo debajo de mi cama " dijo ichigo subiendo las escaleras y juliett iba tras ella pero tropezó y cayó en los brazos de pai y sus labios se tocaron

" kisshu ven bajemos que tal si se están besando " dijo ichigo

" esta bien, pero dile a tu prima que no me envenene " dijo kisshu y ella sintió y kisshu la teletransporto a la sala de estar y cuando los vieron sus bocas cayeron al suelo

y ellos rompieron el beso

" los siento " dijo juliett

" tranquila " dijo pai con una sonrisa y ella le devolvió la sonrisa

" pai , lechuga se va a poner celosa " dijo kisshu y pai se sobresalto al verlo

" cuanto tiempo llevas alli ?" pregunto pai

" lo suficiente para saber que ustedes dos se estaban besando " dijo kisshu con una sonrisa

" ni se te ocurra" dijo juliett

" aww, tu arruinas toda mi diversión" dijo kisshu

" si , si ahora a dormir " dijo juliett y dándole un beso a la mejilla a pai " lo siento mucho pai "

" yo también los siento ahora kisshu no nos dejara en paz " dijo pai

" o si lo hará " dijo juliett con su sonrisa maliciosa habitual

" me das miedo " dijo kisshu

" esa es mi intención " dijo juliett bostezando

" cansado?" pregunto pai y ella asintió y el la cargo haciendo que se sonrojase

" mira pai , puedes estar con mi prima pero si intentas ir demasiado lejos te voy a atacar con strawberry suprise " dijo ichigo

" yo no soy kisshu " dijo pai

" si, si lo que sea" dijo kisshu

" pai y yo solo somos amigos " dijo juliett quedándose dormida

" duérmete" dijo a los chicos y asintieron y pai puso a juliett en el saco de dormir y se teletransporto

a la mañana siguiente juliett se despertó y preparo el desayuno y 20 minutos despues grito

" chicos el desayuno esta listo " grito juliett y los chicos se despertaron

" aww, no grites" dijo taruto y pudding

" bueno vengan a desayunar " dijo juliett y se sobresalto al escuchar la teletransportacion

" chicos no hagan eso la cocina estaba a 10 pasos " dijo juliett y volvió a sobresaltarse

" aww, se te olvido lo de ayer en la noche" dijo kisshu

" que paso?" pregunto taruto

" pai y juliett se besaron " dijo kisshu y las mandíbulas de taruto y pudding cayeron

" yo tropezó y caí en los brazos de pai " dijo juliett ruborizándose un poco " bueno vamos a comer el desayuno " dijo con una sonrisa malévola y kisshu trago saliva

" que preparaste?" pregunto taruto

" pancakes con arándanos" dijo juliett " kisshu puedes despertar a ichigo y si no lo hace tírale esto" entregándole un vaso con agua y el lo acepto y 10 minutos después volvió una ichigo mojada

" enserio tuviste que decirle que hiciera eso " dijo ichigo malhumorada

" no es mi culpa que tengas el sueño pesado " dijo juliett y ichigo le sonrió maliciosamente

" cosquillas " dijo ichigo y juliett chillo y se teletransporto

"bueno aprendió a tele-transportarse y que paso " dijo taruto

" ella por alguna razón las cosquillas hacen que deje de respirar " dijo ichigo " buenos vamos a comer, ella prepara los mejores pancakes con arándanos" y taruto probo su plato igual que pudding y sus caras se iluminaron

" estos es maravilloso" dijo taruto

" es mejor que keiichiro onee-chan na no da " dijo pudding

" me alegro de que les gusten " dijo juliett teletransportandose devuelta a la cocina y sonrió maliciosamente a kisshu

" ichigo protege-me " dijo kisshu

" si estoy jugando kisshu" dijo juliett

* * *

**no me maten, tranquilos esto sera paixlechuga y pero voy a hacer a lechuga celosa , díganme emparejamientos **


	7. Chapter 7

**UN PASADO GUARDA UN SECRETO**

los chicos terminaron su desayuno

" bueno quien va primero a la ducha ?" pregunto ichigo

"tu" dijeron los chicos a coro

" kisshu no ir a través de los cajones de ichigo o estas condenado " dijo juliett

" ja que me vas a hacer?" pregunto kisshu

" kisshu no lo hagas " dijo ichigo

" quieres ver" dijo juliett con su sonrisa malévola

" si " dijo kisshu y juliett fue a arriba

" ichigo ve a bañarte " dijo juliett bajando sosteniendo una toalla y pasándosela a ichigo

" gracias, y por favor si van a pelar no hacerlo aquí " dijo ichigo y ellos asintieron

" entonces lo puedo golpear?" pregunto juliett esperanzado

" si , pero no mas allá de un moretón o una torcedura" dijo ichigo

" oh esta bien " dijo juliett malhumorado

" dudo que pueda " dijo kisshu

" kisshu no la subestimes " dijo ichigo

" bueno tu ibas a bañarte " dijo kisshu

" si ya voy" dijo ichigo y se fue al baño

" chicos de que me perdí este tiempo" dijo juliett

" bueno ichigo estuvo saliendo con masaya y 6 meses después terminaron , hace unos 3-4 semanas se enteraron de que ella y taruto eran hermanos " dijo kisshu

" me alegro que dejo al treehugger" dijo juliett

" treehugger ?" pregunto taruto

" es mi apodo para masaya" dijo juliett " hace 3 años yo vine de visita a ver a ichigo y el treehugger me invito a salir y luego me encontró que le gustaba la naturaleza fue tan aburrido que ya estaba que me quedaba dormida , sinceramente no se que ichigo le veía "

" yo menos" dijo kisshu

" dile a ichigo que la tía sakura se fue a París y vuelve en dos semanas " dijo juliett

" por que yo ?" pregunto kisshu

" porque yo no me siento bien en este momento " dijo juliett

" porque?" pregunto taruto y ella no les respondió solo se fue a su habitación

15 minutos después ichigo salio del baño vestida

" y mi prima?" pregunto ichigo

" arriba " dijo kisshu

" gracias" dijo ichigo y se fue a la habitación de juliett y golpeo la puerta

" juliett por favor abre la puerta" dijo ichigo

" ichigo no estoy de humor " dijo juliett

" quieres hablar del tema" dijo ichigo

" no , ahora" dijo juliett y fue a abrir la puerta

" juliett cuanto tiempo has llorado ?" pregunto ichigo

" no lo se " dijo juliett " ichigo hay algo que me preocupa "

" que es ?" pregunto ichigo

" tuve una visión de tu peleando con un tipo llamado deep blue " dijo juliett " mato a kisshu y luego te mato a ti "

" tienes miedo a que ocurra " dijo ichigo

" no quiero perderte eres la única familia que me queda " dijo juliett

" y siempre me tendrás " dijo ichigo abrazándola y ella le devolvió el abrazo y empezó a llorar en su hombro

" gracias ichigo " murmuro juliett

" juliett duerme quizás sea bueno para ti en lugar de llorar durante mas de 30 minutos " dijo ichigo y ella asintió y se fue a su cama y ichigo se sentó en una silla y le empezó a cantar una canción de cuna y luego ella se quedo dormida

dos minutos después llego kisshu y pregunto " ¿ que paso ?"

" tuvo una visión donde vio que deep blue te mato y luego me mato a mi " dijo ichigo " y ella no quiere que eso ocurra ya que somos la unica familia que le queda "

" pobre chica " dijo kisshu

" si , a la lucha sera para mañana " dijo ichigo " a y kisshu a ella no le gusta que vayan fácil con ella "

" pero si voy con todo mi poder podría matarla " dijo kisshu

" na , estará bien " dijo ichigo " ella es fuerte"

" si tu lo dices " dijo kisshu " ¿ puedo tener un beso ?"

" tu puedes tener un beso cuando quieras " dijo ichigo y lo beso apasionadamente y kisshu le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión y luego se separaron para recuperar el aire

" eres bueno en esto " dijo kisshu

" tu también kish " dijo ichigo " deberíamos ir abajo "

" vamos" dijo kisshu y se teletransportaron cuando oyeron gritos sobre hombre de espuma con colmillos

" uh-oh taruto en azúcar alta" dijo kisshu cuando oyeron otro grito " yo te protegeré taru-taru"

" pudding" dijo ichigo

" vuelvo pronto " dijo kisshu y se teletransporto

20 minutos mas tarde ichigo estaba en la sala de estar cuando escucho la teletransportacion y dijo " kisshu que te tomo tanto tiempo "

" taruto y pudding los puse en un campo de fuerza " dijo kisshu " pudding pensó que era el jefe de los hombres de espuma con colmillos "

" pobre hombre , pudding te mordió " dijo ichigo intentando aguantar la risa

" si , yo no creo que su animal tenga que tener colmillos " dijo kisshu

" yo no lo se, porque no le vas a preguntar a el novio de mi prima quizás el sepa algo" dijo ichigo " oye conseguiste una foto esa vez"

" no lamentablemente " dijo kisshu

" hubiera sido divertido chantajear a pai y juliett " dijo ichigo

" espera tu prima dejo una cámara en la sal de estar esa noche y saco muchas fotos vamos a ver si capto ese momento " dijo kisshu

" si " dijo ichigo y kisshu se teletransporto al cuarto de juliett y en su escritorio vio la cámara y vio las fotos hasta que encontró la que quería y se teletransporto al dormitorio de ichigo y la encontró allí

" y estaba la foto " dijo ichigo

" si " dijo kisshu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

* * *

**bueno no se como quedo , diganme material de chantaje para pai y juliett porque me quede cero ideas con respecto a chantaje **


	8. Chapter 8

**UN PASADO GUARDA UN SECRETO**

" que tal si chantajeamos a pai con que invite a salir a juliett si no quiere que le mostremos esta foto a lechuga " dijo kisshu

" vamos " dijo ichigo y se fueron a despertar a juliett pero cuando iban escucharon que hablaba por teléfono

" ven quiero escuchar " murmuro kisshu

_" claro " dijo juliett " a que hora , esta bien , nos vemos allá " _

" con quien crees que hablaba " dijo ichigo

" yo que diablos voy a saber " dijo kisshu cuando la puerta se abrió

" se puede saber que hacen ustedes dos en mi puerta" dijo juliett

" con quien hablabas " dijo ichigo

" con un amigo " dijo juliett y kisshu tomo su teléfono y vio las llamadas

" estabas hablando con pai " dijo kisshu

" devuélveme mi teléfono " dijo juliett y kisshu de mala gana se lo devolvió " kisshu tienes ropa humana "

" no " dijo kisshu

" ichigo que talla es kisshu y taruto voy a comprarles ropa humana " dijo juliett

" kisshu es talla 8 y taruto talla 4 " dijo ichigo

" que colores te gustan ? " pregunto juliett

" negro y verde " dijo kisshu

" y a taruto ?" pregunto juliett

" negro y anaranjado " dijo kisshu

" esta bien vuelve en una hora " dijo juliett y se fue a la puerta y salio

" buen ya se fue ahora que ?" pregunto kisshu

" kiss " dijo ichigo y kisshu sonrió y la beso y ella le devolvió el beso

"vamos a tu habitación" dijo kisshu y la teletransporto

"en el centro comercial juliett se fue a una tienda y vio a un muchacho rubio y se fue

" hola disculpa me podrías ayudar a encontrar ropa para niño ?" pregunto juliett

" claro , tus hermanos " dijo el chico

" mi primo y el novio de mi prima " dijo juliett

" que talla son " dijo el muchacho

" 8 y 4 " dijo juliett

" a por cierto como te llamas ?" pregunto el chico

" momomiya juliett ¿ y tu ?" pregunto juliett

" shirogane ryou " dijo el chico " '¿ que colores ?"

" negro y verde , negro y anaranjado " dijo juliett y se fueron al departamento de hombres y encontraron un montón de ropa y unos 30 minutos mas tarde ya compraron todo

" gracias" dijo juliett

" claro , soy dueño de un café quieres venir ?" pregunto ryou

" no puedo hoy , pero te parece el miércoles" dijo juliett y el asintió " nos vemos " y tomo un taxi 20 minutos mas tarde ya estaba en casa de ichigo y entro y se fue a la habitación de ichigo y encontró a kisshu encima de ichigo

" ichigo , kisshu expliquen ce ahora " grito juliett

" no estábamos haciendo nada " dijo ichigo

" estábamos teniendo una guerra de cosquillas " dijo kisshu bajándose de ichigo

" eres igual que pai " murmuro kisshu

" te oí" dijo juliett " ah y traje la ropa esta abajo"

" esta bien " dijo kisshu

" bueno yo me voy a duchar y vestir" dijo juliett

" que te vaya bien en tu cita " dijo kisshu

" no es una cita " dijo juliett " me pidió ayuda "

" para que ?" pregunto ichigo

" quiere invitar a salir a una tal lechuga " dijo juliett

" por fin salio de la resignación" dijo kisshu y las chicas se rieron

" bueno yo me voy a duchar y kisshu no vayas demasiado lejos y para asegurarme" dijo juliett y luego grito " taruto ayuda"y taruto se teletransporto

" que pasa / que esta mal ?" pregunto taruto

" solo no dejes que kisshu y ichigo hagan nada mas allá de besos o abrazos entendido " dijo juliett

" si mi comandante " dijo taruto como ichigo y kisshu cayeron de la risa como juliett salio murmurando algo sobre idiotas estoy rodeada de puros idiotas

30 minutos después juliett ya estaba lista y fue a buscar a taruto

" que , para que me llamaste ?" pregunto taruto

" me puedes tele transportar a la nave quede de encontrarme con el en la nave " dijo juliett y taruto sonrió y a tomo de la mano y a teletransporto a la nave y cuando aterrizaron

" oí pai" llamo taruto y 1 minuto mas tarde se teletransporto

" hola july, hola taruto " dijo pai

" bueno , que se diviertan " dijo taruto con la misma sonrisa malévola de antes

" bueno lista ?" pregunto pai

" si " dijo juliett " donde vamos "

" a mi habitación " dijo pai y la tomo de la mano y la llevo a su habitación

**mientras tanto con kisshu y ichigo**: escucharon la teletransportacion y vieron a taruto quien sonreía malvadamente

" que paso ?" pregunto ichigo

" al parecer pai ya tiene un apodo para tu prima , july , y se teletransportaron a la habitación de pai " dijo taruto

" espera están donde ?" pregunto ichigo sobresaltado

" en la habitación de pai " dijo taruto " y están solos en la nave "

**con juliett y pai **: " tienes hambre?"pregunto pai

" si " dijo juliett " donde esta la cocina ?"

" ven , cocino yo o cocinas tu ?" pregunto pai teletransportandola

" cocino yo kisshu y taruto dicen que eres un desastre y yo no quiero que me envenenes " dijo juliett con una sonrisa inocente

" esta bien cocina tu " dijo pai y juliett se fue a preparar la cena , después de la cena pai la teletransporto a su habitación y pasaron horas platicando sobre donde pai podría llevar a lechuga

cansada?" pregunto pai y ella asintió " quieres dormir aquí ?"

" por favor " dijo juliett " donde voy a dormir "

" puedes dormir conmigo , tranquila que no soy kisshu osea yo no soy pervertido " dijo pai

" gracias " dijo juliett y se fue a la cama de pai y pai se fue también a su cama ( aww no se como se escribe esto )y pai tiro las mantas sobre ellos dos y juliett se acurruco contra el y el la abrazo

**a la mañana siguiente:** juliett y pai se despertaron por ichigo y kisshu gritando " pai explícate ahora " ( se me ocurrió es que he leído tanto kisshu explícate ahora , pues ahora es el turno de pai )

" por que gritas" dijo juliett

" como que porque estas durmiendo con un niño " grito ichigo

" tu duermes con kisshu así que no te quejes " dijo juliett

" voy a tener que hablar con pai " dijo kisshu

" hazlo mientras yo hablo con mi prima " dijo ichigo

* * *

**pai: por que me odias**

**july yo no te odio mira esto se va a poner entretenido **

**kisshu: ella tiene razón * manda besos y abrazos a los lectores*nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que quizás es mañana**


	9. Chapter 9

**UN PASADO GUARDA UN SECRETO**

media hora después de que los regañaron a los dos kisshu y ichigo se estaban asegurando de que no hicieron nada

" ah ichigo no confías en mi ?" pregunto juliett inocentemente

" si pero en pai no " dijo ichigo " yo no quiero que luego estés con un bebe en tus brazos"

" yo no soy kisshu , ah y kisshu no has hecho nada con ichigo verdad , ahora que estamos hablando del tema " dijo pai

" yo respeto a ichigo así que no , no hemos hecho nada " dijo kisshu

" bueno ahora que estamos en la nave podemos luchar " dijo juliett entusiasmada

" ichigo?" pregunto kisshu

" ve , yo me asegurare de ver la pelea " dijo ichigo

" por eso te quiero " dijo kisshu sarcásticamente

" vamos a pelear" dijo juliett y kisshu la tomo por el hombro y la teletransporto a una sala espaciosa con muchas armas

" bueno con armas o cuerpo a cuerpo ?" pregunto kisshu

" cuerpo a cuerpo " dijo juliett " ah y no vale tele-transportarse ni volar"

" aww" dijo kisshu

" lo siento , pero eso seria hacer trampa" dijo juliett

" lista?"pregunto kisshu

"lista"dijo juliett " y por favor no vayas fácil conmigo se como es tu poder y esto sera interesante"

" esta bien , si lo quieres así" dijo kisshu y empezaron la lucha , la lucha duro 10 minutos y estaban empatados

" debo admitirlo eres un rival digno" dijo kisshu

" gracias, y lo mismo digo " dijo juliett y siguieron luchando por los próximos 5 minutos

" esa y fue una lucha digna " dijo kisshu y juliett sonrió

" gracias y creo que los dos conseguimos varios moretones " dijo juliett mirando sus brazos

" tienes razón" dijo kisshu mirando sus brazos también

" hey que es esto " dijo juliett mirando la palma de su mano había una marca en forma de corazón

" que cosa?" pregunto kisshu teletransportandose al lado de ella y miro la palma de su mano " vamos a ver a ichigo " y se teletransportaron

" ichigo " grito kisshu y pronto ichigo apareció corriendo

" que paso ?" pregunto ichigo

" encontré una marca en la palma de mi mano " dijo juliett mostrando le la marca y inmediatamente ichigo miro su muslo y vio que su marca estaba allí también

" que esta pasando ?" dijo ichigo " pensaba que ya estábamos en paz"

" yo también , llame a nuestro líder para informarle que estábamos formando una tregua" dijo kisshu cuando juliett grito agarrándose la cabeza y lo mismo paso con ichigo

" ichigo" grito kisshu cuando se desmayo

" kisshu cuida de ichigo " susurro juliett lo suficientemente fuerte para que kisshu la escuchara y dos segundo mas tarde se derrumbo

"_taruto ven en este momento aquí necesito ayuda¡" _grito telepaticamente kisshu y taruto se teletransporto un minuto después

" era necesario gritar" se quejo taruto y luego miro al suelo y vio a las chicas en el suelo " que paso?" pregunto

" no lo se solo juliett se agarro la cabeza y grito y lo mismo paso con ichigo y luego se derrumbaron " dijo kisshu

" me pregunto que harán visto " dijo taruto

" no lo se , pero las llevaremos con pai " dijo kisshu " tu teletransporta a juliett mientras yo llevo a ichigo " dijo kisshu y taruto solo e limito a asentir , kisshu cogía a ichigo al estilo de novia y taruto cogió a juliett por la cintura y la puso en su hombro teletransportandose a la sala de medicina y las pusieron en las camillas y se fueron a buscar a pai

" pai " grito kisshu

" en su laboratorio" dijo taruto y kisshu y el se teletransportaron a su laboratorio

" oí pai " grito kisshu

" que ?" grito pai

" ven a la sala de medicina las chicas se desmayaron " grito taruto

" voy a estar allá " dijo pai y los chicos escucharon la teletransportacion detrás de ellos " vamos " dijo pai y los chicos se teletransportaron a la sala de medicina donde ichigo se estaba despertando

"ichigo?" susurro kisshu

" kish? que paso?" pregunto ichigo

" te desmayaste" dijo taruto detrás de el

" y juliett ?" pregunto ichigo

" al lado tuyo " dijo kisshu y ichigo voltio la cabeza para ver a su prima al lado y dio un suspiro de alivio

" que paso , por que se derrumbaron al mismo tiempo ?" pregunto taruto su voz estaba llena de preocupación

" de alguna manera desde que juliett y yo eramos pequeñas podemos sentir cuando la otra esta en peligro o cuando el dolor es grande podemos ver lo mismo , es por eso que nos derrumbamos juntas" dijo ichigo

" woo" dijo kisshu " eso se parece a la unión , solamente que entre familia"

" tienes razón " dijo taruto

y juliett e empezó a mover y se despertó y empezó a sollozar

" que paso, que has visto ?" pregunto ichigo

" un grupo de alienigenas entre la edad de 13-15 años vienen a la tierra , van a intentar matarlos a todos , la batalla sera larga y habrá momento duros para ambos lados " dijo juliett " el bien y el mal se encontraran "

" que quieres decir?" pregunto pai

" las cosas pronto pasaran , y el mal se desatara para ambos planetas , la tierra y cyclonia " dijo juliett " pero incluso en las peores circunstancias el bien seguirá "

" parece una especie de profeta, mensajera o algo por el estilo" murmuro taruto

* * *

**lo se un capitulo probablemente aburrido , pero estoy cansada pero antes que nada voy a trabajar en un giro en el tiempo **


	10. Chapter 10

**UN PASADO GUARDA UN SECRETO**

ichigo y los chicos siguieron hablando sobre temas sin sentido ( hasta pai )

" deberíamos volver " dijo juliett

" si tienes razón, tenemos que preparar la cena" dijo ichigo

" pai quieres venir a cenar?" pregunto taruto

"no lo se , pregúntale a las cocineras" dijo pai mirando a las chicas

" por nosotras no hay problema" dijeron las chicas

" gracias, ahora vayámonos" dijo pai ayudando a juliett a bajarse de la camilla y kisshu ayudando a ichigo

" si vamos" dijo ichigo y kisshu paso un brazo por su cintura y se teletransportaron

" creo que no quiero saber donde se fueron " dijo taruto

" yo si " dijo juliett " pai me teletransportas "

" claro" dijo pai agarrándola del hombro y se teletransportaron a la sala de estar en la casa de ichigo ( ya que era el único lugar que el conocía )

" creo que se donde están" dijo pai

" pervertido, no están allí " dijo juliett

" y si no están allí , donde crees que están?" pregunto taruto cuando vio a pai fulminando con la mirada a juliett y ella solo rió

" en el sótano, se están escondiendo" dijo juliett

" donde queda el sótano?" pregunto taruto

" ven sígueme" dijo juliett guiándolos al sótano

**en el sótano:** kisshu y ichigo estaban escondidos en el armario de telas

" creen que nos encontraran?"pregunto kisshu con su tono juguetón

" claro, seguro pai piensa que estamos en mi habitación " dijo ichigo

" eso no o dudo " dijo kisshu cuando escucho pasos que bajaban las escaleras " ichigo quedarse callada ya vienen "y ella asintió

" ya señorita yo lo se todo ,donde están?" pregunto pai

" no lo se, solo tenia el presentimiento de que estaban en el sótano " dijo juliett

" tu primita es muy inteligente" murmuro kisshu en voz baja en el armario

"me hiciste bajar , solo para encontrar nada" dijo pai

" mira pai cállate , tenemos que buscar " dijo juliett

" cuando es la boda?" murmuro taruto

" taruto ven un momento" dijo juliett y taruto fue al lado de juliett y ella le pego en la cabeza

" auch , porque hiciste eso " dijo taruto frotándose la cabeza

" por hablar puras estupideces taruto , ya bastante tengo con aguantar a kisshu y ichigo" dijo juliett y escucho un HEY

" el armario " dijo juliett cuando abrió el armario y ichigo y kisshu cayeron al suelo

" tenias razón aquí estaban " dijo pai

" de verdad te molesto prima?" pregunto ichigo herida ( sentimentalmente)

" no , tu no eres mi prima " dijo juliett cuando ichigo bajo la cabeza " eres mas que mi prima eres como mi hermana " abrazándola

" momento conmovedor " murmuro kisshu

" um.. ichigo me ayudas voy a salir hoy con un chico" dijo juliett ( lean el capitulo 8)

" con quien ?" preguntaron todos los presentes

" con un chico" dijo juliett y todos miraron a pai

" no yo no soy " dijo pai

"ichigo sabes donde queda el café mew mew" dijo juliett

" si , trabajo allí " dijo ichigo

" me llevas" dijo juliett

" claro " dijo ichigo

" juliett yo que soy para ti ?" pregunto taruto

" mi hermano pequeño " dijo juliett abrazándolo y el le devolvió el abrazo

" te quiero" dijo taruto

" yo también te quiero" dijo juliett

" sea quien sea si intenta hacerte daño se las vera conmigo , yo ya tengo amenazado a kisshu " dijo taruto y las chicas se rieron

" hablando de kisshu, ichigo quiero hablar contigo a solas " dijo juliett

" vamos a mi habitación " dijo ichigo y las chicas subieron y entraron a la habitación

" bueno de que querías hablar " dijo ichigo

" tu mama , esta embarazada " dijo juliett y ichigo se llevo las manos a su boca

" como ?" dijo ichigo

" lleva 2 meses de embarazo , se enterara en 3 días " dijo juliett

" tengo que decirle a taruto" dijo ichigo

" dile si quieres " dijo juliett y ichigo salio corriendo de su habitación

" taruto" grito ichigo y taruto apareció poco después

" que paso?" pregunto taruto

" vamos a tener un hermanito " dijo ichigo y taruto se puso tan feliz que era posible confundirlo con cuando esta en azúcar alta

* * *

**lo siento si es corto pero con el bloque de escritor ya no tengo mas ideas y tengo que hacer una tarea**

**kisshu: floja**

**july: mira kisshu yo no soy floja , solo que mi computador no quiere que lo deje**

**kisshu: reviews por favor **


	11. Chapter 11

**UN PASADO GUARDA UN SECRETO**

**july: hola estoy de vuelta**

**kisshu: me doy cuenta **

**july: aww kisshu tu y tu negatividad **

**kisshu si y me encanta serlo **

**july: eres insoportable, lo sabias?**

**kisshu: aww me alagas , tu y ichigo me alagan siempre **

**july: bueno pasando de este idiota, con la historia**

* * *

ichigo y taruto estaban felices y a juliett se le ocurrió una idea maligna en su cabeza, cuando escucho la teletransportacion quien resulto ser kisshu (A/N: kisshu estaba en el sótano) y vio a los chicos felices

" que paso?" pregunto kisshu

" se enteraron que va a ver un bebe en la familia" dijo juliett

" oh felicidades , cuando se lo vas a decir a pai?" pregunto kisshu y recibió un golpe en la cabeza " auch que fue eso?"

" no estoy embarazada, sakura la mama de ichigo esta embarazada" dijo juliett con una vena palpitante en la cabeza

" oh...perdón" dijo kisshu un poco avergonzado

" ichigo " grito juliett y ichigo apareció poco después

"que?" pregunto ichigo

" le conté la noticia a kish que habría un nuevo bebe en la familia" dijo juliett

" déjame adivinar , pensó que estabas embarazada" dijo ichigo y ella asintió con la cabeza " baya kish primero pregunta quien esta embrazada"

" yo que iba a saber" dijo kisshu intentando defenderse ( pero fallando estupendamente)

" por eso pregunta" dijo ichigo y juliett al mismo tiempo

" mujeres , creen que lo saben todos y uno intenta defenderse y ellas contraatacan " murmuro kisshu cuando escucharon otra teletransportacion quien esta vez fue pai y vio a las chicas con una vena palpitante

"kisshu que hiciste?" pregunto pai

" yo no hice nada" dijo kisshu

" chicas están en sus días?" pregunto pai

" no " gritaron las chicas y golpearon a pai en la cabeza

" que paso?" pregunto pai " y esta vez no me golpeen por favor "

" esta bien , kisshu pensó que estaba embarazada" dijo juliett

" por que ?" pregunto pai

" porque le dije que iba a ver un nuevo bebe en la familia" dijo juliett

" y quien esta embarazada?" pregunto pai

" ichigo" dijo juliett pero no puedo terminar la frase por pai

" oh felicidades kisshu vas a ser padre" dijo pai

" no baka " dijo ichigo " mi mama , mi mama esta embarazada"

" cenamos?" pregunto kisshu sonando inocente y intentando cambiar de tema

" esta bien " dijeron las chicas y se fueron a la cocina

**en la cocina :**las chicas entraron y vieron a taruto comiendo el flan de chocolate que ella y ichigo prepararon hace un rato ( A/N: ichigo y juliett preparo eso ayer)

" taruto" gritaron ambas chicas

" que ?" pregunto taruto ( te pillaron taruto)

" fuera de mi cocina " gritaron las chicas y los chicos escucharon los gritos y se teletransportaron detrás de ellas haciendo señas a taruto para que se callara

"esta bien me voy" dijo taruto " le falto un poco de azúcar a sus postres" dijo el antes de tele-transportarse lejos de la cocina ( no me digas)

" chicos son insoportables" dijeron las chicas en voz alta ( pero no tanto como gritar)

" hey" gritaron los chicos lejos de la cocina " escuchamos eso "

" como sea" dijo ichigo

" que preparamos?" pregunto juliett

" te parece bien , puré de patatas y pollo " dijo ichigo

"si , me parece bien" dijo juliett y se pusieron a hacer la cena

**1 hora y 40 minutos** **después:** las chicas terminaron de poner los platos en la mesa y llamaron a los chicos

"chicos la cena esta lista" gritaron ambas y los chicos se teletransportaron tan rápido como lo dijeron

" bueno ya era hora" dijo taruto "me estaba muriendo de hambre"

" dramático" dijo juliett

" july si no es mucho preguntar tu donde vivías antes?" pregunto pai

" yo antes vivía en Chile " dijo juliett

" cenamos tengo hambre?" pregunto taruto

" si " dijo ichigo sentándose en la silla ( no me digas, ni modo que se siente en la mesa ) y juliett comenzó a servir la comida ( nah, enserio?)

" delicioso , son muy buenas cocineras" dijo pai

" lo sabemos" dijeron las chicas con aire de suficiencia

" presumidas" murmuro taruto

" gracias me alagas" dijo juliett ( antipática)

" eres insoportable cuando quieres lo sabias?" dijo taruto

" si lo se, ahora come y cállate" dijo juliett

**después**** de la cena: **" taruto necesito tu ayuda " dijo juliett

" que necesitas" dijo taruto

" voy a hacerle una broma a ichigo pero quiero que entretengas a kisshu toda la noche en tu cuarto " dijo juliett

"que vas a hacer?" pregunto taruto

" pintarle el pelo verde a ichigo" dijo juliett con una sonrisa

* * *

**july: bueno por fin lo termine**

**alex: * entra* hola bombón**

**july: oh-no tu no **

**alexander: si , soy yo **

**july: probablemente se preguntan quien es este idiota, es mi compañero de cuarto que se colo en mi historia, * grita* ryou ayuda**

**ryou: * aparece* que estaba leyendo fanfic ryouxzakuro ( lo se raro)**

**july: este imbécil * señalando a alexander * me esta acosando **

**ryou: echarlo tu, yo me voy**

**july: imbécil uera de mi vista ahora o * se va a un armario y vuelve con una espada * o utilizo esta belleza **

**alexander: * se va corriendo***

**july: eh se fue , * murmura* no se lo digan pero es de juguete, quizas?, gracias por leer ( nadie lee esto )**


	12. Chapter 12

**UN PASADO GUARDA UN SECRETO**

**july: hola lectores **

**kisshu : para que trabajas en esta historia , nadie la lee esta basura **

**july: si lo se * se va llorando* **

**kisshu: juliett lo siento * se teletransporta adelante de ella y la abraza***

**alexander: que haces * mirándolo como si lo quisiera matar ***

**kisshu: tranquilo es mi amiga , ademas a mi me gusta ichigo **

**july: * se seca algunas lagrimas * bueno con la historia**

* * *

a la medianoche todos estaban durmiendo excepto dos personas

" listo?" murmuro juliett

" listo" dijo taruto sonriendo la teletransporto dentro de la habitación de ichigo y dijo " suerte de kisshu tiene el sueño pesado"

" ichigo también , esto sera interesante " dijo juliett y tomo una envase pequeño y lo aplico en la cabeza de ichigo

" listo poco a poco esto tomara color , tarda alrededor de unas 2 horas para que este todo verde " dijo juliett

" oye recuerda tenemos que echarle la culpa a kisshu " dijo taruto

" toma " dijo juliett lanzando le el mismo envase solo de color rojo

" gracias, oye el tuyo de que color es ?" pregunto taruto

" azul , y ichigo se lo que me va a decir " dijo juliett

" que te va a decir?" pregunto taruto confundido

" miku " dijo juliett ( A/N: miku es un banco de voz para el programa Vocaloid 2 y Vocaloid 3. Su boxart llega a ser considerada y personificada como una de las más famosas idol virtuales japonesas, desarrollada por CRYPTON )

" a ti kisshu te va a decir mini fresa" dijo juliett con una sonrisa

" bueno vamos a dormir " dijo taruto

" vamos " dijo juliett y se fueron a sus habitaciones

al día siguiente: juliett y taruto se despertaron por un grito que decía " el horror mi cabello "

" ichigo " suspiro taruto y juliett al mismo tiempo ( estos dos estaban en habitaciones diferentes )

" voy haber que le pasa?" suspiro juliett ( como le gusta hacerse la loca yo no se que le pasa si claro ay se parece a alguien que yo conozco ) y se dirigio al cuarto de baño y golpeo la puerta " ichigo va todo bien ?" pregunto ella

" no " fue la única respuesta que resivio de ichigo

" me dejas entrar ?" pregunto juliett

" prometes no burlarte?" dijo ichigo del otro lado de la puerta

" lo prometo" dijo juliett y ichigo abrió la puerta y ella casi cae de la risa "te has teñido el cabello"

" no y ademas de que te ries vos tienes el cabello azul miku " dijo ichigo ( pronto empieza la tipica pelea de primas)

" cierra el pico ichigo " dijo juliett ( cierra el pico no es una grosería es como dicen cállate en españa) kisshu escucho los gritos y subio al cuarto de baño quien pronto resivio una botella de shampoo y un jabon

" chicas que estan haciendo " dijo kisshu ( pobre no conoce las peleas de primas ente chicas)

" nada que te importe" gritaron ambas

" chicas estan en sus días?" pregunto el

" no " gritaron de nuevo

" uy que caracter , ya veo que es de familia " murmuro kisshu

" que has dicho?" pregunto juliett saliendo del baño en un tono dulce

" yo nada " dijo kisshu " deje el televisor encendido adiós " y salio corriendo y juliett volvió a entrar al baño y ella con ichigo se rieron sujetando su vientre de tanta risa

" este chico " dijo ichigo ente risas " es de lo mas divertido de asustar que hay "

" sabes algo" dijo juliett

"que?" dijo ichigo

" taruto tiene el pelo ros fuerte" dijo juliett y ichigo cayo sujetando su viente y salio lagrimas de su rostro de tanta risa

* * *

**kisshu: juliett todavía sigue llorando por que insulte su creatividad de ecritora , pero no se preocupen de aqui al viernes volvemos a ser amigos **

**ichigo: juliett es muy sensible kisshu **

**kisshu: llorona* murmuro el***

**ichigo : * se va con juliett y la abraza***

**kisshu: bueno mientras estas sentimentales * señalando a las chicas* les pido perdon en nombre de la inutil de la escritora por no actualizar **

**taruto: bye-bye , cuidense y n olviden por favor los reviews haran que juliett se ponga feliz**


	13. Chapter 13

** july: hola chicos , quiero pedir perdón por no actualizar el viernes pasado perdón es que estuve viendo animes * pone una sonrisa tímida***

**kisshu: tu siempre viendo anime * se voltea hacia los lectores y susurra* chicos si no esta viendo anime esta de dama de compañía y no es chiste **

**july: kisshu que has dicho **

**kisshu: yo nada con la historia **

* * *

las chicas estaban riendo en el baño

" tiene el pelo rosa , tengo que verlo" dijo ichigo

" te acompaño " dijo juliett

" vamos" dijo ichigo y salieron del baño y fueron a la habitación de taruto y golpearon y ichigo dijo " hermanito se puede?" pregunto con un tono dulce

" noo fuera de aquí" grito taruto

" aww , no me digas que ahi estas con pudding" dijo ichigo

" estas loca" grito taruto

" no , no lo estoy" dijo ichigo y en ese momento apareció pai y le puso una mano en la boca a juliett ( saben a lo que me refiero)

" ayuda" grito juliett antes de que pai le tapara la boca y ichigo se dio vuelta y vio a pai

" chicos vengan " grito ichigo y taruto salio de su habitación y kisshu se teletransporto y vieron a pai

" um pai lechuga se va a poner celosa " dijo taruto y juliett señalado la mano en su boca y taruto luego dijo " pai creo que quiere que la sueltes" y pai la solto

" que diablos te pasa pai , por que has hecho eso?" grito juliett y pai se tapo los oidos

" hay por que que gritas " se quejo pai

" eso no responde a mi pregunta" dijo juliett

" quiero pedirte un favor " dijo pai

" dispara" dijo juliett

" que me ayudes a poner celosa a lechuga " dijo pai

" claro , mañana te parece " dijo juliett

" si " dijo pai y juliett le susurro algo en el oído

" que tan caro " grito pai

" que te ha dicho " dijo taruto

" quiere que le pague" dijo pai

" bueno tu decides quieres que te ayude si o no " dijo juliett

" oh están bien " dijo pai " mañana me acompañaras al café mew mew donde trabaja lechuga

" mañana tengo escuela " dijo juliett " y tienes que llegar antes que yo "

" sabes donde es ?" pregunto pai

" no " dijo juliett

" yo la llevare " dijo taruto

" gracias " dijo juliett

" una pregunta porque todos excepto kisshu tienen el pelo de otro color?" pregunto pai y juliett se rió

" juliett" grito ichigo enfadada

" bueno me voy" dijo juliett y desapareció

" que paso?" dijo taruto cuando vio que ichigo fue al cuarto de juliett

" no me preguntes " dijo kisshu " quien entiende a las mujeres"

" nosotros al menos no " respondieron pai y taruto y pai dijo " son todo un misterio "

" pero son un hermoso misterio " dijo kisshu

**10 minutos mas tarde: **ichigo y juliett volvieron con sonrisas idénticas

" chicos les gustaría ir el sábado a la playa " le susurro ichigo a kisshu en el oído y lo mismo hizo juliett con pai

" claro" respondieron ellos

" chicos de que tanto cuchichean ?" pregunto taruto

" el sábado vamos a ir a la playa " dijo ichigo " así que vayan buscando sus trajes de baños"

" ichigo no tenemos " dijo kisshu

" yo se los comprare " dijo juliett

" oye y tu que eres millonaria o algo así?" pregunto taruto

" ichigo no les has contado?" pregunto juliett

" no " dijo ichigo

" que debemos saber?" preguntaron los chicos

" mi madre con la madre de ichigo son hijas de un multi-millonario como mi madre no esta la tía sakura es la que administra mi dinero hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad " explico juliett

" woo , así que multi-millonarias eh " dijo kisshu

" si, pero no te pases " dijo ichigo en modo de advertencia

" ichigo conoces a un tal ryou shirogane ?" pregunto juliett

" si , porque?" pregunto ichigo

" me invito a salir hace una semana pero no fui por que no sabia donde era el café mew mew " dijo juliett

" perdón se me olvido llevarte prima , de verdad lo siento " dijo ichigo "_ mi prima y ryou ay por favor dios que no se hayan enamorado_ " pensó ella

* * *

**july: bueno que les pareció el capitulo ?**

**kisshu: * manda besos a los lectores y se quita la camisa y baile sensualmente* **

**july:* se sonroja * kisshu ponerte la camisa ahora**

**kisshu: esta bien * se coloca la camisa***

**july: perdón por ese pervertido * susurra sin que kisshu pueda escucharla* pero el pervertido que a todas nos encanta **


	14. Chapter 14

**al día siguiente:** kisshu y taruto estaban en la cocina cuando escucharon dos gritos idénticos que decían " demonios voy a llegar tarde"

" ya despertaron " dijo taruto

" quiero ver quien se demora mas " dijo kisshu " apostamos?"

" la señoritas voy a llegar tarde" dijo taruto en un tono de burla " y si apostemos "

**20 minutos mas tarde : **los chicos estaban viendo la televisión y escucharon pasos bajando la escaleras a toda prisa

" 3..2 ..1" suspiro kisshu y las chicas casi se caen por las escaleras y toman sus mochilas y se van corriendo

" van a desayunar?" dijo taruto

" creo que no " dijo kisshu

" oye recuerda que me tienes que ir a buscar por que no se cual es la escuela de ichigo" dijo taruto

" si lo se " dijo kisshu " y sabes como es la escuela "

" no " dijo taruto " ay si espera aquí tienes " dijo el entregándole una foto de la escuela

" gracias" dijo kisshu

" y ambas se demoran lo mismo son idénticas " dijo taruto " asi que ambos perdimos "

"debe ser de familia" dijo kisshu y taruto le dio una mirada que decía ' perdón pero y siempre llego a tiempo'

" no nunca lo haces " dijo kisshu finalmente

" bueno yo me voy " dijo taruto teletransportandose

" adiós " dijo kisshu y cerro la puerta y se fue corriendo para alcanzar a las chicas

**8 minutos mas tarde:** kisshu seguía corriendo hasta que alcanzo a las chicas

" para mañana espérenme " dijo kisshu recuperando el aire

" perdón , pero mi despertador no sonó y por eso desperté tarde" dijo ichigo

" ese despertador dejo de funcionar hace muchoo tiempo " murmuro kisshu

" y yo por estar hasta tan tarde viendo animes " dijo juliett

" uff ustedes dos no tienen remedio " dijo kisshu

" nah enserio?" pregunto juliett sarcásticamente

" si ,no lo tienen son casos perdidos " dijo kisshu

" kish conoces el sarcasmo?" pregunto ichigo

" no , por que ?" pregunto kisshu confundido

" porque de vez en cuando yo y juliett lo usamos mucho" dijo ichigo " pero mas ella" señalando a july

" gracias " dijo juliett " mierda vamos a llegar tarde faltan 4 minutos para que empiecen las clases "

" tienes razón vamos " dijo ichigo y ambas se pusieron a correr

" espérenme" dijo kisshu alcanzándolas (A/N: o al menos intentándolo ) y las chicas lo esperaron

" uff eres lento kisshu " dijo juliett

" no, no lo soy " dijo kisshu

" chicos vamos vengan es por aquí " dijo ichigo guiándolos con calma hacia el salón " chicos yo voy a entrar primero ustedes y ustedes esperen un minuto y luego entran " cuando ichigo entro vio al profesor de matemáticas

" señorita momomiya no me sorprende puede tomar asiento y por favor mañana intente ser mas puntual " dijo el profesor (A/N: viejo pesado ) y ichigo entro y fue a tomar su lugar y el profesor siguio con la clase

" cuanto ha pasado ?" pregunto kisshu

"40 segundo dijo juliett " 20..19..18 "

"17..16..15..14..13..12..12..10" murmuro kisshu

"9..8..7..6..5..4..3.2.1. y listo vamos " dijo juliett y se dirigió al salón y toco la puerta

" adelante " dijo el profesor y kisshu y juliett entraron en el salón

" perdone la tardanza no habíamos encontrado el salón " dijo juliett

" tranquilos " dijo el profesor " ustedes son ikisatashi kisshu y momomiya juliett verdad?"

" si esos somos nosotros " dijo kisshu

**después de todas las clases: **ichigo , juliett y kisshu

" juliett voy a buscar a taruto " dijo kisshu " ichigo tu intenta comunicarte con pai para que espere a tu prima en la magdalena rosada "

" en el café " dijo ichigo " esta bien "

_"pai , puedes oírme ?"_ _pregunto ichigo telepaticamente _

_" fuerte y claro " respondió pai _

_" espera a mi prima en el café vamos para allá y recuerda ponerte la ropa que juliett te regalo y los zapatos " dijo ichigo _

_" si , esta bien en 7 minutos estaré en el café " dijo pai " o mejor dicho afuera del café "_

_" bien dicho pai " dijo ichigo " bueno adiós " y corto la comunicación_

" ichigo vamos a casa le dije a kisshu que taruto y el se tele-transporten a la casa " dijo juliett " que prefieres irte caminando o un taxi ?"

" taxi " dijo ichigo y juliett pidio un taxi

**15 minutos mas tarde:** ichigo y juliett bajaron del taxi y fueron a la puerta y ichigo saco una lleve y abrió la puerta y entraron ( ni modo que lleguen y se fueran )

y se encontraron a pai, kisshu y taruto en el sofá viendo televisión

" hola chicas" dijo taruto

" hola taru " dijo juliett

" hola onii-chan " dijo ichigo

" lista?" pregunto pai vestido con unos jeans ajustados , un camisa sin mangas morado casi gris , y zapatillas grises

" déjame cambiarme y vuelvo " dijo juliett y fue arriba

**6 minutos después : **juliett volvió con un vestido de tirantes color celeste , unas sandalias de taco bajo ( de unos 2.5 cm el tacón ) y con el pelo suelto

" te ves hermosa " dijo pai lo que provoco que juliett se sonrojara un poco

" g-gracias " dijo juliett

" vamos ?" pregunto pai

"si " dijo juliett y pai la tomo de la cintura y se teletransportaron

" yo no me lo quiero perder" dijo taruto

" yo menos " dijo kisshu y tomo a ichigo por la cintura también y se teletransportaron al café mew mew

**en el café : **ichigo entro al café con kisshu y taruto

" fresa baka cuando va a ser el día en que llegues a tiempo" dijo ryou

" mmm... no lo se " dijo ichigo " bueno me voy a cambiar " y se fue , 6 minutos después cuando volvió vio que pai y juliett estaban entrando al café y ella fue a atenderles

" buenas tarde , mesa para dos " dijo ichigo guiñándoles un ojo

" si , por favor " dijo pai (A/N: educado como siempre y también muy frió )

" sigan-me , su mesa es por aquí una de nuestras maseras vendrá en un momento para atenderles " dijo ichigo y se fue a la cocina

**en la cocina: **ichigo entro y encontró a lechuga " lechuga podrías tomar la orden de la mesa 4 por mi "

" claro ichigo-san " dijo lechuga

" gracias eres un sol " dijo ichigo y fue tomada por el brazo por ryou " que quieres ?"

" ichigo conoces a esa chica que esta con pai ?" pregunto ryou

" claro que si , es mi prima " dijo ichigo " no me digas que te has enamorado ?"

" s-si " dijo ryou avergonzado ( primera vez )

" mira no se lo digas a lechuga pero mi prima solo va a ayudar a pai para que ella se ponga celosa " dijo ichigo " ah y creo que a mi prima también le gustas "

" eso crees ?" pregunto ryou

" si " dijo ichigo

* * *

** july: hola ya se que es martes, perdón por no actualizar el viernes o el fin de semana es que estuve viendo anime y leyendo un comic y tambien bailando y otras cosas mas **

**kisshu: te la has pasado bien ?**

**july: si **

**kisshu: bueno reviews por favor para esta loca historia **


	15. Chapter 15

**UN PASADO GUARDA UN SECRETO **

" claro que si , es mi prima " dijo ichigo " no me digas que te has enamorado ?"

" s-si " dijo ryou avergonzado ( primera vez )

" mira no se lo digas a lechuga pero mi prima solo va a ayudar a pai para que ella se ponga celosa " dijo ichigo " ah y creo que a mi prima también le gustas "

" eso crees ?" pregunto ryou

" si " dijo ichigo

LECHUGA P.O.V

voy a atender la mesa 4 y veo que es la mesa donde esta pai y una chica , tengo que admitirlo es un poco guapa (A/N: JA LECHUGA tu eres mucho mas guapa que yo ) y con pai ,me pregunto quien sera y no puede evitar ponerme un poco celosa , pero fui con los menús en mano y les dije poniendo mi mejor sonrisa " buenas tardes , aquí tienen los menús "

" gracias " dijo la chica abriendo el menú

" gracias lechuga " dijo pai con una sonrisa

" uh pai coqueteando con las camareras?" pregunto la chica con un tono de picar-día en su voz (A/N: ese tono para molestar ) y nosotros nos volvimos rojos

" bueno yo ordenare una malteada de chocolate y un pastel de mora " dijo la chica

" ah lechuga ella es juliett " dijo pai " juliett ella es lechuga una querida amiga mía " (A/N: es solo una amiga pai ?)

" encantada " dijo juliett " pai que vas a ordenar ?"

" un jugo natural y un pastel de chocolate " dijo pai (A/N: claro el jugo natural y el pastel de chocolate , pai estas a dieta ? verdad que tiene una dieta muy equilibrada )

" lo mismo digo , en un momento os traigo vuestra orden " dijo lechuga y se retiro

**unos minutos después : **lechuga volvió con las ordenes de los '' enamorados '' (A/N: recuerden no lo estan )

" aqui tienen sus ordenes" dijo lechuga poniendo una gran sonrisa (A/N: es falsa)

" gracias " dijo pai y vio que juliett puso su mirada un poco entusiasmada " oye que sucede?" pregunto el

" pai querido , taruto esta hablando con pudding sobre una fecha " dijo juliett (A/N: lean primera fecha allí esta la fecha de taru y pudding)

" mi pequeño crece tan rapido " dijo pai

" aww pai pareces su padre, que tierno " dijo juliett

**en la cocina: **pudding y taruto estaban hablando hasta que vieron que mint los llamo

" que pasa casa de la moneda ?" pregunto pudding

" miren pai esta con una chica " dijo casa de la moneda señalando a la mesa donde estaban sentados pai e juliett

" esa es juliett onee-chan prima de ichigo onee-chan " dijo pudding alegremente " para mi que tiene una cita con pai onii-chan "

" lechuga estará celosa ?" pregunto casa de la moneda

" para mi que si mira " dijo taruto señalando a una lechuga muy enojada, tanto que se le podría confundir con una chica a la que acaban de engañar

" uff pobre pai esta con todas" dijo mint

" juliett onee-chan y pai onii-chan se han besado " dijo pudding

"QUE?" gritaron casa de la moneda y lechuga

" que ellos se han besado esa ve que me quede en la casa de ichigo onee-chan a dormir , según ellos juliett se cayo en los brazos de pai y sus labios se tocaron por error pero yo no me lo creo " dijo pudding

" ni yo " dijo mint "¿ oye como es juliett en personalidad ?"pregunto ella

" es muy divertida ella con ichigo tienen escobas de metal llamadas e-e y ichigo la utiliza cuando kisshu revisa sus cajones y juliett cuando pai entra en la cocina o alguno de nosotros para las chicas la cocina es sagrada " dijo taruto " y es fácil de enojar , pero cuando esta en sus días es el infierno "

" como todas nosotras" murmuro mint

" si algo así " dijo taruto " bueno lechuga tienes competencia "

" chicas es mi idea o ryou esta viendo muy ilusionado a tu prima taru-taru" dijo mint

" no me digas así, y no ryou todas menos ella y ichigo " dijo taruto " ryou " grito el

" dime taruto" dijo ryou sin interés alguno hasta que taruto se teletransporto en frete de el y lo sujeto de el cuello de la camisa (A/: no me acuerdo como se llama )

" mira aléjate de mi prima y de ichigo , me llego a enterar que le has hecho algo , serán tus últimos días ryou shirogane " dijo taruto amenazadora-mente

" oye pai y juliett se han ido " dijo mint viendo que la parejita no estaba " y tampoco estan ichigo y lechuga"

" oye taru-taru deja respirar a ryou onii-chan " dijo pudding cuando vio que taruto estaba a punto de asfixiar a ryou

" pequeño demonio " dijo ryou cuando taruto lo soltó " ichigo le di la tarde libre porque quiero que averigüe algo y lechuga la acompaño"

**con pai y juliett: **iban caminado por la calle (A/N: ni modo que vallan caminando por los arboles genio) y las chicas lo iban siguiendo hasta que juliett choca con un chica con el cabello negro con mechones rosa, ojos morados , delgada, Un pantalón negro, una blusa rosa pálido (de esas que son de tirantes gruesos y super wangas) con la palabra GHOST GIRL en letras negras y una diadema de estoperoles color rosa , Converse azules

" perdón no me he fijado por donde iba , que descuidada soy " dijo juliett ayudando a levantarse a la chica

" descuida yo tampoco me fije " dijo la chica " mi nombre es Nakajima Shizuka"

" un gusto" dijo juliett " mi nombre es momomiya juliett"

" has dicho juliett " dijo shizuka y ella asintió " july soy yo shizu "

" shizu tanto tiempo sin verte amiga " dijo juliett abrazandola

" 1-2 años " dijo shizuka devolviendo-le el abrazo " y quien es el ?" pregunto ella señalando a pai

" el es ikisatashi pai , un buen amigo " dijo juliett

" un buen amigo o algo mas que un amigo " dijo shizuka

" no has cambiado verdad " dijo juliett " sigues siendo igual de pervertida "

" si lo sigo siendo " dijo shizuka con orgullo

* * *

**juliex: bueno por fin he terminado este cap , ha y el shizuka no me pertenece , pertenece a Shizuka35 ( nelly-san es ella) , solo me pertenece juliett **

**kisshu: pobrecita , te lo mereces**

**juliex: y ahora que diablos de he hecho **

**kisshu: nada solo queria decirte eso **

**juliex: feliz?**

**kisshu: si , reviews por favor **


End file.
